sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Τηλεσκόπιο Hubble
Τηλεσκόπιον Hubble Hubble Telescope thumb|300px| [[Τηλεσκόπιο Hubble ]] thumb|300px|300px| [[Τηλεσκόπιο Hubble ]] thumb|300px| [[Τηλεσκόπιο Hubble ]] - Ένα διαστημικό τηλεσκόπιο σε τροχιά γύρω από την Γη. Δημιουργία Το Hubble Space Telescope είναι ένα πρόγραμμα συνεργασίας της ESA ( European Space Agency ) και της NASA ( National Aeronautics and Space Administration ) για την διαχείριση του διαστημικού αστεροσκοπείου μακράς διάρκειας, προς όφελος της διεθνούς αστρονομικής κοινότητας. Το HST είναι ένα αστεροσκοπείο του οποίου η ιδέα χρονολογείται από που το 1940, η μελέτη και κατασκευή του έγινε μεταξύ του 1970 και του 1980 και άρχισε να λειτουργεί από το 1990. Λόγοι Λειτουργίας Οι λόγοι που τοποθετείται ένα τηλεσκόπιο στο διάστημα είναι οι εξής: Αποφυγή Ατμοσφαιρικού Φιλτραρίσματος Η ατμόσφαιρα ενώ προστατεύει από τις επικίνδυνες κοσμικές ακτινοβολίες και από τις υπεριώδεις ακτίνες που προέρχονται από τον Ήλιο, ταυτόχρονα παρεμποδίζει φιλτράροντας άλλες ακτινοβολίες ιδιαίτερης σημασίας για την αστρονομία, όπως εκείνες πλησίον του υπεριώδους. Επομένως, για την πλήρη μελέτη ενός ουράνιου αντικειμένου, είναι απαραίτητο να μεταφέρουμε τα όργανα μέτρησης πάνω από την ατμόσφαιρα με μπαλόνια ή πυραύλους. Διευρυμένο εύρος συχνοτήτων Ο ανθρώπινος οφθαλμός βλέπει ένα περιορισμένο μέρος μόνο του όλου φάσματος, και αντιλαμβάνεται το πολύ άστρα έκτου μεγέθους. Το ισχυρότερο γήινο τηλεσκόπιο φθάνει στο να βλέπει άστρα εικοστού τρίτου μεγέθους, και είναι εντελώς τυφλό σε ιδιαίτερα μήκη κύματος (εκείνα που σταματά η γήινη ατμόσφαιρα). Το διαστημικό τηλεσκόπιο, όμως, αφού εργάζεται έξω από την ατμόσφαιρα επιτυγχάνει μια αύξηση του οριακού μεγέθους, αλλά κυρίως μια παρατήρηση, σε όλο το φάσμα, του ουράνιου θόλου. Αποφυγή Ανέμων Η ατμόσφαιρα της Γης δεν είναι ποτέ ήρεμη. Οι άνεμοι μικρού και μεγάλου ύψους και οι διαφορές της θερμοκρασίας δημιουργούν στις παρατηρήσεις των άστρων παραμορφώσεις , κάνοντάς τα να φαίνονται σαν κινούμενες φυσαλίδες, η γνωστή στίλβη των άστρων. Αυτό υποβαθμίζει αισθητά την ποιότητα της παρατήρησης. Ιστορία *Η πρώτη μεγάλη εξέλιξη έγινε το 1610 με την κατασκευή του τηλεσκοπίου του Γαλιλαίου. *Το τηλεσκόπιο διαμέτρου 5 μέτρων του όρους Πάλομαρ ελάχιστα αύξησε την ικανότητα ανάλυσης. * Το ρεκόρ “ έσπασε ” το HSΤ, φθάνοντάς την μέχρι το 0,1 δεύτερων λεπτών του τόξου ( 1/36000 του βαθμού ). Για να γίνει αντιληπτό τι σημαίνει αυτό, είναι σαν να μπορούμε να δούμε ένα νόμισμα μιας δραχμής από απόσταση 40 χιλιομέτρων ! Χαρακτηριστικά Το τηλεσκόπιο Hubble έχει περίπου τις διαστάσεις ενός λεωφορείου, περιστρέφεται γύρω από τον κατά μήκος άξονά του και μπορεί να παραμένει σε σκόπευση για πολλές ώρες προς μια κατεύθυνση με υψηλότατη ακρίβεια, χάρις στο όργανο FGS ( αισθητήριο λεπτής οδήγησης ). Το κύριο κάτοπτρο έχει διάμετρο 2,4 m. To HST τέθηκε σε τροχιά από το πλήρωμα του Shuttle Discovery (STS-32) στις 25 Απριλίου του 1990. Επιστημονικός Εξοπλισμός Ο εξοπλισμός του τηλεσκοπίου σε επιστημονικά όργανα περιλαμβάνει: *Wide Field/Planetary Camera 2 ( WF / PC2 ) - Κάμερα για πλανήτες μεγάλου πεδίου. *Space Telescope Imaging Spectrograph ( STIS ) *Near Infrared Camera and Multi – Object Spectrometer ( NICMOS ) *Faint Object Camera ( FOC ) Χαρακτηριστικά Εξοπλισμού *Η καρδιά της WF/PC2 αποτελείται από τρία αισθητήρια ευρέως πεδίου και από ένα αισθητήρα για λήψεις των πλανητών με υψηλή ανάλυση. *Ο Φασματογράφος STIS διασπά το συλλεγόμενο, από το τηλεσκόπιο, φως στις διάφορες συχνότητες που το αποτελούν, ώστε να είναι δυνατή η ανάλυσή του. *Το NICMOS είναι ένα όργανο που μπορεί να εκτελεί φασματοσκοπικές παρατηρήσεις τόσο στο υπέρυθρο όσο και αστρονομικών αντικειμένων. *To FOC είναι μια κάμερα για ασθενή αντικείμενα. Παρεχόμενες Πληροφορίες Η μελέτη του φάσματος ενός ουράνιου σώματος παρέχει αρκετές ενδιαφέρουσες πληροφορίες για αυτό όπως : *χημική σύσταση (ποιοτική και ποσοτική) του εδάφους και της ατμόσφαιρας αν υπάρχει, *την θερμοκρασία, *την ακτινική ταχύτητα, *την ταχύτητα περιστροφής και *τα μαγνητικά πεδία. Χρήση Αν και το HST είναι πάντοτε σε λειτουργία δεν χρησιμοποιεί όλο το χρόνο του για παρατηρήσεις. Κάθε τροχιά του διαρκεί 95 λεπτά περίπου και στο χρόνο αυτό πρέπει να γίνει η διακυβέρνηση και η παρατήρηση του αντικειμένου. Οι ενέργειες της διακυβέρνησης περιλαμβάνουν την περιστροφή του τηλεσκοπίου για να σκοπεύσει σε ένα νέο αντικείμενο, την αποφυγή της Σελήνης και του Ήλιου, την ρύθμιση των κεραιών επικοινωνίας και των τρόπων αναμετάδοσης, κ.λ.π Εάν ένας αστρονόμος επιθυμεί να είναι παρών στις παρατηρήσεις, υπάρχει ένα τερματικό όπου τα μόνιτορ παρουσιάζουν τις εικόνες και άλλα δεδομένα κατά τη διάρκεια της παρατήρησης. Το μοναδικό αυτό διαστημικό αστεροσκοπείο λειτουργεί ως ένα διεθνές ερευνητικό κέντρο, ως μια πηγή πληροφοριών για τους αστρονόμους όλου του κόσμου. Ελληνική Ιστογραφία *http://www.tm.teiher.gr/vhatz/astronomia/Hubble.htm Αγγλική Ιστογραφία * Space Telescope Science Institute * Nasa Hubble pages * ESA's public Hubble pages * Hubblesite, NASA's Hubble website for the public * Hubble data archive * "A Brief History of the Hubble Space Telescope" from the NASA History Office * STSDAS information * The transition from Hubble to JWST (August 2003 report) * Brief history of Hubble * Press release about amateur observations * Amateur observations with Hubble, and a related press report * Hubble data recording * savethehubble.org * Save the Hubble.com * Track Hubble with Google Maps * Hubble's current position, also with Google Maps * Hubble's main camera goes dark * Some questions about Hubble's Future Category: Τηλεσκόπια Category: Διαστημοσυσκευές